


Allied with madness

by ifthenelse



Series: When darkness falls [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Lena Luthor, F/F, Green Kryptonite, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: Lena slipped her long fingers through Kara’s golden locks and trailed one idly down the hero’s cheek.“It must be so difficult, to beg on your knees, in that short skirt.” The CEO taunted and tilted Kara’s chin up. Their eyes met in an electrifying moment that seemed to still time and Lena decided she wasn’t ready to rid the world of supergirl just yet.AKA Kara's life ends up in the clutches of a kryptonite wielding Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: When darkness falls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785592
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Allied with madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a series on an ongoing battle between Luthors and Supers. Kara and Lena will eventually fall in love at some point in it. Lena starts out evil, siding with her family in regards to aliens not belonging on earth and hatred for Kryptonians but Kara will persuade her to see things from another perspective.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Insp.](https://sazernac.tumblr.com/post/616230372278255616/yuripirate-henlo-oh-shit-yes)

  
  
  


“The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting.”

Sun Tzu, The art of war. 

* * *

  
  
  
Kara knew she had made a mistake the moment she landed in the warehouse.

She felt her powers drain out of her body. Her blood ran cold as if her veins had been injected with ice.

_And the pain…_

The pain was felt like someone had taken the sharpest needles and dragged them across every inch of her skin. Slowly catching her flesh and breaking through the surface into the tissue.

_Kryptonite._

The hero dropped to her knees, desperately gasping for breath when the sound of hard bottomed shoes striking concrete pierced through her ears.

Wicked laughter echoed in the vast emptiness of the building and Kara struggled to lift her head to face her assaulter. 

“My, my, my, what do we have here?” 

Standing above her, clad in a white button-down dress shirt neatly tucked into tailored burgundy pants was the deadly and gorgeous new CEO of Luthor Corp.

Lena Luthor.

Heiress to an international empire founded by her family over a century ago. Leader of project Cadmus since her mother’s incarceration and a world renowned scientist, surpassing the genius of both her father and brother.

Her accented, smoky voice was teasing and full of mockery in a way that only a Luthor could manage. Lena peered down at Kara condescendingly and a cruel smirk played at her crimson coated lips. The CEO reached into her pocket and took out a pair of Kryptonite handcuffs that caused a shudder to go through Kara at the sight of them.

“L-Lena.” The blonde gasped as the pain traveled through her body in waves. The kryptonite glowed in her veins with each shaky breath she took, and Lena bit her bottom lip as she watched the pathetic display of the world’s savior fighting the effects of the one thing that could kill her.

The younger Luthor kneeled behind Kara and cuffed the blonde’s hands behind her back then pressed her body languidly against the Kryptonian’s. Lena could feel the tightness and warmth of Kara’s muscles rippling through the fabric of her Super suit in response to the pain of the kryptonite and the closeness of her enemy.

“You have the power to tear me limb from limb, destroy this entire building, better yet, destroy the world. Rule the galaxy, enslave humanity, and make whatever race you deem fit, do your bidding and yet you fly around in a cheerleader outfit looking like the personification of perfection “‘saving people.’” The brunette whispered hotly against Kara’s ear. “What a waste…” She sneered and stood up slowly.

“Please, please release me Lena.” Kara pleaded in vain, knowing that her words were falling on deaf ears.

The brunette chuckled as she pulled up her sleeves and stood in front of Kara. “We don’t need saving Kara.” She continued. “Humans are fully capable of protecting themselves and contrary to your beliefs, we are also a technologically advanced race, maybe not as much as Kryptonians were but we can certainly hold our own.”

Kara’s heart rate was beginning to slow, and she began thinking about her family. How would Alex and Eliza take her death? She had fought with her sister earlier when they learned that Lena had planned to release a nuclear weapon into the atmosphere that would poison the air and kill all aliens on earth. Alex told her that they needed to attack Lena as a unit but Kara had been convinced that she could somehow talk sense into the younger Luthor, hoping that there was good somewhere in her heart that she could appeal to.

She could not have been more wrong.

Luthors were the most conniving, rich, psychopathic, highly intelligent beings on the planet and were never easily persuaded. Though they sometimes quarreled amongst themselves, they all had a unified consensus when it came to aliens and especially Kryptonians.

The weight of Kara’s mistake weighed heavily on her and she closed her eyes to stop the flow of tears that had trailed down her cheeks. She met the scornful, emerald gaze of the CEO and decided to try a final time to plead for her life.

“Lena, have you ever considered that your brother and my cousin got this all wrong. Instead of Luthors and Supers fighting one another, we should work together. We both want the same thing and that is for this planet to be at peace. Aliens mostly hide out of fear of what humans will do to them upon their discovery but if we worked together, it would usher in a new era for this world, one where both our races could co-exist in unity instead of fear.”

The brunette seemed contemplative for a moment. Her mind working with the same precision of a computer, running alternate outcomes, solutions, even theories as she regarded Kara aloofly.

The blonde’s breath was coming in ragged pants and the kryptonite radiated in green slivers against her tanned skin. Lena realized that the hero was dying. 

_The power to chose who lives and dies at their disposal. The strength to crush worlds and build new ones at their fingertips and they easily succumb to a tiny green stone._

Lena slipped her long fingers through Kara’s golden locks and trailed one digit idly down the hero’s cheek.

“It must be so difficult, to beg on your knees, in that short skirt.” The CEO taunted and tilted Kara’s chin up. Their eyes met in an electrifying moment that seemed to still time and Lena decided she wasn’t ready to rid the world of Supergirl just yet.

“Hope, disable the Kryptonite shields.” The brunette commanded aloud.

**“Kryptonite shields disabled.”**

Kara felt a rush of power return to her but it wasn’t enough to break the cuffs binding her hands or for her to stand of her own accord. 

**“Miss Luthor, the perimeter has been breached. Several body signatures detected.”**

Kara breathed a sigh of relief knowing that her sister had come with back up to save her.

Lena pressed a button on her shirt and instantly a Lexosuit assembled around her. She continued to hold Kara's ocean blue gaze and smirked at the growing rage she found there.

“This building will self destruct in approximately one minute.” The A.I announced, and Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Until we meet again, Supergirl.” And with that, the brunette took to the skies leaving Kara to her own fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


End file.
